The Quarry
Would you SCARE for for a bowl of SCREAM-OF-MUSHROOM SOUP, boys and girls? Oh good! Then, I'll add some greens to it like the LEAVES OF SLIME-COVERED THYME, ROSESCARY, AND HIVES heh-heh-heh. Enjoy the MAIN CORPSE of tonight's FESTERING-FEAST, which will give you all a MONSTER-APPE-FRIGHT! An old man knocked on the door of a house one afternoon, holding a fishing-pole. It was in 1920, and the old man waited, watching a bluebird in a nest up, in a pine tree, as it chirped and sung to the town of Peaksville, Massachusetts. The door opened and another elderly man stood in the doorway. "Afternoon, Marvin, ready to go fishing?" the old man asked the elderly man in the doorway. "Afternoon Jerry, yes I am" Marvin replied, holding his own fishing-rod. Ten minutes later, Marvin and Jerry walked together down, into a quarry, where there was a lake at. They sat on smooth rocks and casted their fishing-lines into the water. "Do you think early April now, is a good time for the bass to bite, Jerry?" Marvin asked him. "Should be my Friend!" he answered. As the men both whistled, "Oh When The Saints Go Marching In", Jerry's hook got caught on something. They stopped whistling and he tried reeling it in. "Help me please Marvin" Jerry asked him and they both pulled, until a large-sized chest surfaced on the shore. Standing and panting, the men investigated it. Two hours later, Jerry and Marvin walked away from the quarry with pail's of bass. "I can't believe that chest would not open!!" Jerry said. "Yes probably rusted!" Marvin added. That night, Jerry was in his home walking up his hall, when a younger lady came out of a room. "Dang it, Jerry, how about cleaning up your study for once? You are too old to do anything anymore!!" she told him, angrily. "What is wrong with my study Anna?" he replied, asking. "Your books were all stacked everywhere in there, along with this morning's newspaper. I have no clue why I married an old, useless man!" Anna told him and walked passed him. Jerry looked sad and walked into the room. Meanwhile, Marvin was in his living room drinking a bottle of gin, when he glanced out the window. A monstrous-face with solid-black eyes peered in at him, roaring lowly. Marvin screamed, spilling the gin. The creature was furry, scraping its claws across the window and scurried off in the night. Jerry sat in the room, reading a book in his study, when his wife came to the doorway. "Jerry dear, I have something to say. I am having an affair" Anna explained. "What Anna, how could you do this?" he cried. "The man believes I am already on my way to meet him. He knows nothing about you" Anna replied, walking off. She grabbed her bag, opened the door and screamed, seeing the creature outside. It roared at her, mauling, attacking and biting her with piercing-fangs going into her face. It shredded her skirt with its claws, as the thing chewed on her face, murdering her. Jerry ran and saw it, screaming at the tan-furred monster. He crawled out the window, racing next door to Marvin's house. A half hour later, Jerry and Marvin returned to Jerry's living-room, finding nothing. "It was eating her!" Jerry said. The men returned to the quarry and Jerry knocked on the chest. The claws of the beast jutted out, with it roaring. He and Marvin jumped, but heaved it back into the lake, where it sunk. Then, the men sighed, leaving. Hee-Hee-Hee, I sure bet Old Jerry was glad to GET THAT ALL OFF HIS CHEST! Poor Anna found out that walking out on him BITES ha-ha.